After Dark All Cats are Leopards
by theunknownvoice
Summary: Freak Nation has relocated. Max stayed behind in Seattle and married Logan. Everything seems perfect except that New Manticore has set its sights on 452. Not an ML
1. We Make Our Beds

After Dark all Cats are Leopards

By: theunknownvoice

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm not abandoning Ghosts Not Forgotten or Broken Soldier. Both fics are nearing their conclusions so I decided to write something new. The title for the story comes from a Zuni proverb I found on-line.

Chapter 1: We Make our Beds

"You've made your bed, now you must lie in it."-Spanish proverb

It was a cold bitter morning behind the iron walls of the New York base. The walls were made of high concrete with barb wire gracing the top. It was a sore spot in the New York countryside.

Most people assumed that the New York base was just another insane asylum. No one questioned the presence of the armed guards because the facility was known for housing the criminally insane. Then again why would you question someone who was paid to shoot you on sight?

People were too nosy in Donald Lydecker's opinion. Questions were dangerous when asked to the wrong person. It was better to know your place and keep your mouth shut.

Lydecker sat in his office sipping his coffee. It had taken years for him to rebuild Manticore as far as he had. He sipped the coffee allowing the warm liquid to go down his throat. It was a most soothing experience. The coffee gave him time to comprehend his own success. He was no longer being hunted down by his former associates. Now he was the one calling the shots and for once Lydecker didn't question his lot in life.

His cold blue eyes gazed over the units through the window. Everything was in perfect precision. They moved in perfect uniformity. They were obedient and they belonged solely in his command. His superiors and the committee were people he respected and they trusted his judgment regarding the x-series soldiers.

Retrieval units had been sent out to search for the missing x-series. He had heard rumors about Freak Nation establishing themselves underground. He had searched and day by day was bringing more soldiers to supply his bases.

Some of the original files had been found and the scientists were busy designing the next set of transgenics. Manticore was becoming what Lydecker had always dreamed it could be: a strong independent operation with elite soldiers. Everything was going to plan except that 452 wasn't here.

'Deck had no interest in capturing the other '09ers at the moment. He still wanted back his prized kids but he had other priorities at hand. The best of that unit had escaped that night. The best of the unit had continued to elude him for a number of years. He had back a measly handful but they were still the best soldiers he could find.

His chief objects would be catching 599 and 452. 599 had proved a rather difficult feat to capture. Deck knew that Zack was a capable soldier but he had also seen how damaged 599 had been after the organ transplants. Renfro was a bitch and 599 had been very stupid. He had been too in love with 452 to realize the consequences of firing a gun at close range. Dying for love. What a sentimental fool. The results were the loss of one of the best soldiers Manticore had ever created.

Even if 'Deck did find Zack there would be no telling how operational Zack would be. No, it was a waste of time to find 599 right now. Finding 452 was the objective. Max could lead any team and if they managed to reindoctrinate her—oh the possibilities.

'Deck had a list of plans. He knew for a fact that 452 had decided to stay with her ordinary boyfriend in Seattle. Eyes Only had been a problem since day one. There was a way to kill two birds with one stone that wasn't that difficult for 'Deck to plan out.

"Sir, you sent for me," a male X-5 said calmly.

Lydecker broke away from his gazing. He could picture a glorious future for his units. They would rebuild the US to greatness it had fallen from. They would be the guiding beacon of the future.

He gazed at the young soldier in front of him. This was the best of his lot. He just hoped the mission wouldn't break the boy. He nodded to the soldier motioning for him to take a seat.

--

Max laid awake next Logan. She used to get such satisfaction from watching him sleep. It used to be such a comfort to know that the love of her life and her could touch. It used to be so satisfying to know that Logan loved her. It used to be so beautiful to just wake up with each other and greet the new day. It used to be. It used to be. There relationship was becoming a series of phrases with the words "it used to be."

Sometimes she was grateful to have the love of this great man. She was grateful for the way he looked at her. To him she was a woman not a soldier not a transgenic. To him she was simply a woman, his wife, nothing more or less. Other times she gnawed at the truth. Their relationship had started out with blackmail. There wasn't love there but an easy way to feel safe. It was a relationship built on lies, secrets and deceptions. Eyes Only was his life and because she had married him it had become her life as well.

They had been so happy when they discovered the cure for the virus. They could now touch and have the type of intimate relationship they both longed for. She and Logan had taken their relationship all the way. Logan had planned out the whole thing to be romantic almost dream like. It had been spectacular, amazing, magnificent—it had been a dud. Maybe the problem was that even with the wedding band on her finger the relationship didn't feel real. She kept expecting to wake-up in the barracks and discover that Logan Cale and his world was a dream.

The wedding ceremony had been unreal. It had been a quick ceremony devoid of any of her friends or family. It had just been her and Logan in that quiet chapel. She was in a plain white dress and Logan was in a nice tux. It still hadn't felt like a wedding more like a contract between two individuals. They didn't have a honeymoon because of the Seattle police riots.

The Seattle police department had been abusing its authority for years. Finally the police department had pushed too many people to the breaking point. It had resulted in a fire fight and several officers being killed by gun toting citizens. The blood and death had resulted in fires and mass riots.

Logan had been determined to stop the riots. Eyes Only had been busy typing away. Broadcasts were done every hour. People had to be rescued and moved to safe houses. It wasn't safe to walk in the streets. Max had been sent out to retrieve information from the Seattle Police Department. She had stolen countless disks and spent hours helping Logan with the cause.

Even though Logan promised that they would go on their honeymoon they never did. After the police riots there had been a murder of an outspoken journalist. Then there was the drug ring that was running amok in lower Seattle followed by an influenza outbreak that was being manipulated by one of the medical companies. Soon, Max had forgotten about the honeymoon and just accepted that with Logan Eyes Only always was the number one priority.

Logan succeeded in making her part of the upper class. Max now had designer clothes and could fit in at Uncle Jonas' parties. She didn't work anymore instead her prime job was to help Logan with the informant net. She found the hours long and boring as she poured over paperwork. Eyes Only was all consuming and she rarely had time to even see her friends. It felt like forever since she had gone to Crash with OC and Sketchy.

Alec had become the CO of TC. He had successfully managed to lead the remaining transgenics into the Canadian rookies. Max had helped him plan out the escape. Everything had been planned out to the last detail but only Alec knew the location. She didn't know where they were at or if they were even okay. She didn't even know that about her siblings.

While Logan slept she searched out the others. It became her side project to locate the remaining '09ers and discover the location of the new Freak Nation. She just needed to know that they were alright. It was a consuming need and sometimes it was the only thing that held her sanity together while her marriage was shattering. She didn't focus on her unhappiness as she searched for Case and Charlie. Thinking of Alec or Jondy would make her smile. The searching made her life bearable.

She tried to find Zack's location numerous times only to be side stepped. She felt that someone was sabotaging her efforts. Logan had kept all the information about Manticore under lock and key. Every time she mentioned it he would change the subject. There were too many things in their marriage that could not be spoken about.

One of the unspoken topics was their inability to have a child. She had miscarried three times since they married last year. Every time they went to Doctor Carr the news became progressively worse. Max would become pregnant but her body would reject the baby. Carr suspected it was because of Logan's genes.

"_For whatever the reason, X-series are designed to breed with other X-series. Your genes are just too different for your children to not be born with problems," Doctor Carr stated._

"_We'll find a way. Money is not an issue," Logan said._

Logan purchased the medicines and vitamins necessary for a successful conception. He went to doctors to discuss the possibilities. He researched methods and treatments that greater enable their chances to have a child. Nothing had changed the fact that Max wasn't getting pregnant and that she couldn't carry to term.

Every time she lost a child, Max felt like screaming. There marriage was a disaster but Logan seemed to think that if they had a baby everything would be okay. Did she want to subject a child to that? Did she want a child to witness the bitter arguments she and Logan had?

The entire building could hear their fights. There were arguments about her need to find her family. There was the blaming game regarding whose fault it was that the pregnancies were failing. There were shouting matches about morals, ethics, beliefs, and even about baby names. Everything had become an argument and Max hated how she felt.

Max knew in the pit of her stomach that she would never have Logan's baby. She knew her marriage would become worse with every failing pregnancy. How could she have been so blind to think that this was what she wanted in life?

Gently she tiptoed past her sleeping husband. Waking him at this hour would not be a good thing. Logan was cranky when he hadn't had enough sleep.

She headed towards the main computer room. Logan had relocated from his penthouse to a nicer one on the other side of town. He was still getting money from Cale industries but he was also pushing for the company to invest in more humanitarian efforts. With Logan everything was a cause.

She moved to the computer room only to find a shadowy figure looming over the informant net. She moved quickly to punch the would-be burglar only to find her movements perfectly countered. Even in pitch darkness she could recognize that the shadow was a male. His face was covered and she couldn't make out his features.

She moved and countered. She spun around aiming a kick at her attacker's head only to see him blur behind her. She felt the strong arms around the back of her neck. The scent was familiar but before she could identify it she felt the prick of the sedative.

She struggled battling to keep conscious. Her eyes closed involuntarily as the stranger with the familiar scent carried her through the skylight

To be continued….


	2. The Singing Bird

Chapter 2: The Singing Bird

Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Angel.

_Each bird loves to hear himself sing.  
- Native American – Arapaho_

Brown eyes snapped open instantly. At first the moments of the previous night had faded into the background of her mind. She glanced around expecting to find herself surrounded by her husband's computers.

Logan would be waking up soon and then the day would begin again. Max's days had followed into a steady pattern.

She would cook Logan breakfast as he questioned her about her prenatal medication and her upcoming doctor's appointments. If it was her time of fertility, Logan would plan out their sex. The majority of the day would be spent taking her temperature and Max finding herself under Logan's ministrations.

Days when she wasn't fertile were spent with her working on the informant net. For long hours she would bend over the computer imputing information or hacking recording information. Sometimes Logan would send her on missions where she would be expected to pick up information or obtain a document. She would do whatever errand or mission Logan needed her to do.

Her days were monotonous and she knew now what normalcy was.

Logan had sold her baby.

Her Ninja no longer belonged to her. It didn't matter what she had wanted.

"_Max that thing is way too dangerous for you. Besides Bessie is better and safer. We only need one vehicle."_

It was like everything in Max's life. She made her sacrifices for Logan while he didn't expect to have to give up anything. His life was Eyes Only and that was what her life ad also become.

She glanced around the room. It reminded her of the old apartment she had shared with Cindy. The walls were white but there were windows and a cup of coffee near her.

It wasn't that Starbucks coffee either but coffee that came out of a pot. Probably instant but that was better than nothing.

She jerked at the door. It was locked and even with her superior strength she couldn't make it move. The windows were locked down and if she broke the glass she would be in the middle of a busy intersection. So that was a no go. There was no access to the roof either and she wasn't aware of what street she was on.

She glanced at the TV. It was better than nothing while she waited for this kidnapper to show up. She laid back and watched back.

"Breaking news: enterpuner and independent journalist, Logan Cale's penthouse apartment has been broken into. Both Cale and his wife Eva Neave Cale are both missing. Several valuables are missing. This story is on going."

Max felt herself stiffen. What the hell was going on?

-

Logan Cale couldn't contact the police. His wife was missing and he couldn't find her anywhere. There was no evident forced entry but he knew Max wouldn't run away. Their life was perfect with the exception of their child.

Max was everything he wanted in as a wife. He didn't have to hide himself from her. He could be Eyes Only and he didn't have to hide it in the shadows.

With Valerie he could never told the truth. He would have always been hiding but with Max he was free. Max loved being part of something larger than himself. Eyes Only was her life. She was happy except she couldn't let go of her "family."

Her siblings—she just couldn't see them just as other kids. He had never liked them. Never really cared for any of them especially not Zack or Seth. Both of those men were enough trouble and as he had told Max before her family consisted of liars and thieves.

Max had simply given him a look and pointed out he didn't understand that it was survival. She didn't think he knew she was searching. He didn't really care as long as she didn't find anything. Of course she'd soon forget about them.

As soon as there was a child their lives would be perfect. The baby would make Max happier. She would stop her worthless searching.

He glanced at the apartment. Something was very wrong.

He moved to the safe house without saying anything. Even if Max was safe and had just gone out for a walk he needed to be sure.

He dialed the number.

"Lydecker, I thought we had a deal."

-

Lydecker was sipping his coffee. He had sent the best he had to do the necessary job. He had to bring in 452. After bringing her in he could spend more time tracking down the other 09ers and finally the escapees from that hellhole the transgenics had dubbed TC.

He hadn't found a location of for them. They were good at hiding but then again 494 was very talented. Bringing him back was another priority. But "Alec" was just a clone while "Max" was an original.

Sandeman had created her for a specific realize.

At least now the plan had been set in motion. He called in the next soldier.

"Sir?"

"Sit down 353. I want you to debrief me on your unit especially your SIC."

"You sent him out to look for 452, sir, and you requested information from me before he was assigned the retrieval mission. Are you thinking of assigning another unit member?"

He glanced at the brown eyed young man. "No, though I was surprised you recommended 417."

"He's the most analytical thinker I have available even though he's not the best fighter."

"Do you not trust your SIC?"

"I trust him with my life. He does his job. He's the perfect soldier."

"Then he won't disobey orders."

353 didn't say anything. He had been SIC before the escape and he had always thought that their straight-arrow CO, 599, would never disobey orders. He couldn't say what would happen.

Lydecker dismissed 353 barely nodding. He glanced at the called id as the phone rang. This was just about right.

"Look what the cat dragged in."

"Lydecker, I thought we had a deal."

"Deals are made to broken Cale."

-

He had his orders. 'Deck trusted him to do this and that meant a lot considering the hell he had been through. He had been through reindoctrination and everything else.

He glanced at the photograph in the file. He had been a long time since had last seen 452 or Max as she liked to be called.

The picture showed a relatively young woman dressed to the nines. It was a recent photo taken at some party. So Maxie had gained money. The clothes looked so out of place on her as she smiled that all-too-fake-smile at the elderly woman she was talking to.

Her make-up was done expertly and her hair was done up. The hat on her head was so gussied up that it looked like an old lady's hat. The dress was prim and proper and she was even wearing gloves.

It made him want to hurl. This wasn't Maxie at all this was some creature. He looked closer at the photo.

So Maxie was married. Now that made her change understandable. Still this fake Max would be exchanged for the real one.

He'd make sure of it. After all Max was a soldier just like he was.

-

Max watched the TV bored out of her mind. She had been sitting there for three hours. The apartment had food and entertainment but it was boring. Baywatch remained her too much of Alec. CSI was a remainder of Logan.

"This is an Eyes Only, we cannot be stopped, we cannot be traced, we are the only free voice in this city. This message will last for exactly one minute. Julio Sanchez, a lead investigator for the Seattle police, has been brutally murdered. Sanchez had evidence on city corruption including a case involving Mayor Albright and embezzlement of city funds. Sanchez was a hero, one of the city's last true heroes."

She snorted at the end of the message. He probably hadn't even noticed her missing.

"Obviously, Cale can't think past his own 'mission.'"

She turned to gaze at her kidnapper.

"Zack, what the hell is going on?"

To be continued…


End file.
